Friendship is Magic: Prince of Illusions and Princess of Magic
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: A Bleach/HP/MLP crossover! Hope and Aizen are tossed into the pony Dimension about a month before Nightmare Moon comes back, trapped as Small Alicorn foals...Aizen and Hope must find a way to survive the life of a Pony while trying to get in contact with the ones they left behind. But a Surprising connection ties Hope and her cousin Ichigo to the Princesses. Pairing: Aizen/Hope
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Sorry it's taking so long to update my other stories….Rewriting the chapters I lost to that Virus is harder than I thought and will take a bit more time. But I was inspired for this rewrite by the fan made song for MLP called Lullaby for a Princess and a weird yet hilariously cute dream I had; I hope you enjoy this more than the original MLP pony fic I tried to write. KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own MLP, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea and relationship. Please Vote in her Poll and read and review her stories. Fanart is very welcomed to us! Just so you guys know this will be AU!

Ch.1

Aizen was relieved that the war was over as Yamamoto had just been defeated, Hope who was Ichigo's cousin from England, came running over and hugged him as she whispered "Don't scare me like that Again! I honestly thought he was going to kill you"

He smiled and looked at the 18 year old who had captured his heart after he saved her, Ichigo and his family from Yamamoto six months earlier, he kissed her gently when they heard the cries of "HOPE! AIZEN! LOOK OUT!"

Yamamoto managed to get free of the shingami holding him and had fired two spells at the couple, Hope flared her Magic in hopes of stopping the spells but it was too late. Aizen and Hope screamed in pain as the spells hit and created a vortex that started to suck the couple in, Ichigo watched horrified as he made to grab Hope and Aizen's hands but was held back by Kisuke and Yoruichi as Kisuke said "Ichigo, There's nothing you can do! You try helping them and you'll be drawn into the vortex too!"

Ichigo and his sisters watched helplessly with tears in their eyes as Aizen and Hope were finally pulled into the vortex, the vortex's job was now finished and quickly closed as Ichigo and the twins stared at where their cousin/big sister had been moments before...

Meanwhile...

Aizen and Hope held on to each other despite the pain coursing through their bodies, the next thing they knew they were being spit out of the vortex and they rolled until they hit a tree gently. The couple at this point had passed out from the pain and was blissfully unaware of the changes they had gone through, it was about four hours later that Aizen woke up with a soft groan and looked around to see where they were. Aizen blinked at seeing a forest surrounding him then looked for Hope, he made to stand up but fell back on all fours when he noticed that he had hooves instead of hands. Aizen yelped then froze as his voice echoed through the clearing, all he could think "_The Bastard hit us with a deaging spell and sent us to some dimension where we're animals_!"

He then heard a soft adorable groan and looked to where the sound was and found an adorable Alicorn filly with a pure silver coat with slightly darker Mane, tail and wings. He realized who the tiny filly was and quickly lowered his head to nudge her as he called her name, Hope groaned and looked up to see an Alicorn colt that had a white coat with black stockings and a black blaze on his muzzle that ended before his horn. He also had white wings with black tips and a Chocolate brown mane, tail and eyes, Hope then realized who he was and whispered in an adorable toddler's voice "Sousuke?"

The colt nodded as he sighed and said "It seems we were sent to a different dimension by Yamamoto and he also deaged us to around the age of two or three..."

Hope blinked back tears as she realized that she would probably never see the only family that cared about her again, Aizen noticed her distress and nuzzled her comfortingly as he said "At least we still have each other, love..."

Hope smiled at him as she realized that was true and then looked around as she said "Now the question is...where are we?"

Aizen chuckled softly as Hope stood easily and they began to walk in some random direction to see if they could find any signs of civilization since Aizen said "I think our new forms might be what some other intelligent life forms possible are...so it would make sense to find a town or something."

Aizen sighed as he got used to walking on all fours and they softly talked about anything and everything when they noticed Night was falling, Aizen looked around where he found a large abandoned Hollow under a tree. Hope yawned as they wiggled their way into the hollow with ease, Aizen then also yawned as they lay down together and cuddled, they were soon fast asleep as the woods came alive with wildlife...

Meanwhile...

Celestia had felt the portal open so she sent Prince Blueblood with a squad of Royal guards to the forest to find what the portal had left behind; she watched them go as she looked up at the moon and sighed as she whispered "I miss you and our other two sisters, Luna..."

Meanwhile, with the Prince and the royal guard squad...

Prince Blueblood hated the outdoors but he had been given an important task so he would do his Duty to his aunt, they soon arrived in the clearing where the portal had opened and the royal guard squad began looking around for what had come through the portal. It was a Private named Shining Armor, if Blueblood remember correctly, who found two sets of foot prints leading towards the direction of Ponyville. Blueblood and the guards followed the foot prints to the clearing where Aizen and Hope were fast asleep in the hollow; Shining Armor was the one who peeked into the hollow and went wide eyed at finding the two foals fast asleep in the hollow.

He raised a hoof to his mouth in the universal sign for quiet and headed over to the Captain of the guard, he told his Captain what he had found quietly and the Captain quickly ordered the squad to set up camp so they could protect the foals from predators. Blueblood started to loudly protest when he was hit with a silencer spell to the relief of the squad as they set up camp, Shining Armor set his tent up next to the tree and peeked at the two who were obviously very close with each other, he then noticed how young they were and that they didn't even have their cutie marks. He let out a soft sigh then settled down for the night, he went into a light sleep just in case the two woke up and he could catch them...

The next day...

Aizen yawned as he raised his head and blinked his sleepy eyes, he then remembered what happened and quickly nudged his lover awake as he said softly "Hope, wake up...we need to find something to eat, love"

Hope moaned softly but sat up as she yawned and looked at him lovingly with sleepy eyes, Sousuke smiled and nuzzled her neck as he said "Let's find something to eat, love."

Shining Armor blinked awake as he heard soft noises outside, he blinked as he realized it was the voices of a very young Colt and Filly. He smiled as he then opened his tent and stood behind them quietly, he listened to them as they wondered what the older ponies were doing in the clearing. Shining then softly cleared his throat causing the two Foals to jump and spin around to look at him; Shining noticed the slight fear in their eyes and quickly reassured them that they were safe. He then noticed their horns and wings which hadn't noticed before because of how dark it had been in the hollow under the large tree, he went wide eyed and then smiled gently as he heard the filly's stomach give a loud growl. He gently asked them if they were hungry as Hope and Aizen nodded, he chuckled and said "Well it's my turn to cook breakfast so I better get started..."

He then noticed the filly looking shy and smiled at her as he asked "Would you like to help me?"

Seeing her eyes light up made him smile as she nodded and they quickly began cooking a big breakfast for the Squad and prince, Shining was surprised at the ease she had when cooking despite her young age but was grateful for the help. The squad was soon waking up to the smell of food as breakfast was finished, they all stumbled out of their tents as the filly shyly went and stood next to the colt where they would be out of the way. The captain came out and noticed the Foals off to the side as his eyes went wide seeing the wings and horns, he walked over to them and gave a smile to them before nudging them towards the circle of guards.

The guards looked up as Prince Blueblood came out of his tent, complaining loudly about the wilderness ruining his beauty sleep. Shining noticed the filly stepping back a little as Blueblood approached and he smiled at her to calm her down, the filly was then nuzzled by the colt as she relaxed visibly. Blueblood looked around and noticed the two Foals without realizing they had wings, he marched over to them and started yelling at them for "Playing is such a dangerous forest".

Aizen let out a small growl at the older Stallion then tried using his abilities over illusions, the prince never knew what hit him as he suddenly saw a large dragon coming out of the trees and heading towards him. The prince shrieked like a little girl and fainted dead away to the amusement of the guards as they wondered what happened. Aizen looked proud of himself for teaching the uppity stallion a lesson, Hope sighed in relief when they noticed the armored ponies packing up the camp site while Shining Armor motioned for them to come over where he had two plates of food. Hope and Aizen softly thanked him and began to eat, Shining smiled and then watched as Blueblood was loaded into the carriage. He noticed the foals were done eating and smiled as he said "would you two foals like to ride in the carriage? It would better so that we can get to the palace faster..."

Aizen sighed and said "I think that would be best...but I don't want to put up with the stallion that was yelling at us..."

Shining nodded in sympathy then said "Well, it should be alright. He tends to sleep anyways in the carriage..."

Shining then helped the Foals into the carriage and then they headed off to the palace, they arrived at the palace in about three hours and the Foals were gently taken out by Shining who had been elected to take them to the princess. He led them through the halls until they came to the throne room, Shining knocked on the door and they were told to come in by Celestia. Aizen and Hope were nervous as they entered the room and were led to the beautiful pony sitting on the throne, Celestia smiled to reassure the two young foals when her eyes went wide at seeing their horns and wings. She then dismissed everyone from the room including Shining Armor; Celestia then looked at the two and noticed the Filly had the same eyes as her missing sister Tigerlily. Celestia felt hope grow in her chest and softly asked the filly "Young one...who was your mother?"

Hope was surprised and answered "My Mother's name was Lily Potter...she died with my father when I was a year old..."

Celestia blinked in shock and then asked "So you've been on your own for a year or two?"

Aizen then spoke up, "Forgive me Princess but we are from a different dimension and were deaged when we were thrown in to your world..."

Celestia froze at that and said "What are your real ages?"

Hope told her that she was 18 and Aizen told her that he was about 24 in physical looks but his true age was nearly 400 years old due to being a Shingami. Celestia was shocked then offered to get them checked out so they could see if they could undo the deaging spell, Hope and Aizen looked at each other then at her and nodded. Celestia smiled softly and led them towards the infirmary where she asked a doctor to check them over; she then quickly took Hope aside and asked "Hope...would you allow a blood test? I have a hunch about your mother but I won't force you..."

Hope thought about it and said "Ok...I hope you get the answers you're looking for from it Princess..."

Hope was then escorted into the infirmary where they quickly began the check-ups...


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Sorry it's taking so long to update my other stories….Rewriting the chapters I lost to that Virus is harder than I thought and will take a bit more time. But I was inspired for this rewrite by the fan made song for MLP called Lullaby for a Princess and a weird yet hilariously cute dream I had; I hope you enjoy this more than the original MLP pony fic I tried to write. KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own MLP, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea and relationship. Please Vote in her Poll and read and review her stories. Fanart is very welcomed to us! Just so you guys know this will be AU!

Ch.2

Celestia came back about two hours later once the doctor had told her the blood work and Check-ups on the two Foals were done, she entered the infirmary where she found Aizen and Hope curled up together in a single bed and sleeping. The doctor smiled at seeing the princess and took her aside so they wouldn't wake the two foals, he gave his report on the spell that had turned the two lovers into foals and said "I'm afraid the spell is permanent on them...they'll have to age like normal foals. In the case of the blood work you asked for the filly, it seems...she IS Princess Tigerlily's daughter thus making her your niece."

Celestia was sad because it meant her sister had died but she was also happy because it meant that her niece was home, she sighed as she received the other information she need to know and head back over to the bed where her niece and her boyfriend were still sleeping. She smiled at them then gently nudged them awake as she said "It's time to get up, sleepy heads..."

Hope raised her head and yawned cutely as she noticed the princess and quickly bowed her head as she said "Hello Princess..."

Celestia smiled and told her that there was to be none of that between them and then said "It seems your Mother was my middle sister Tigerlily who disappeared with her twin sister Waterlily when they were young..."

Hope's eyes went wide at that and then said "That means...you're my...Aunt?"

Celestia smiled as she nodded and gently nuzzled the shocked filly as Tears filled Hope's eyes, Celestia was surprised when Hope suddenly hugged her, the best she could and started crying but the Alicorn princess returned the sudden hug. She gently soothed the crying filly as Aizen woke up to the sound and looked at his lover with worried eyes, Aizen nuzzled Hope comfortingly as she calmed down and told him what Celestia had told her. Aizen was surprised but smiled as He nuzzled her again and told her he was happy for her, Hope nuzzled him back and giggled as Celestia then said "You two can follow me so I can show you to your Quarters that will be just for the two of you."

Hope and Aizen thanked her then followed her to a large pair of doors that had the mark of A Tiger Lily surrounded by a flame, on them. Celestia then said softly "This was your mother's personal quarters and I think you should have them..."

Hope looked at her in happiness and said softly "Thank you, Auntie Celestia...I appreciate it very much..."

Celestia smiled and nudged her towards the door with Aizen following, Hope took a deep breath and pushed open the doors to find a bright, cheerful sitting room that reminded her of a forest with the murals on the walls. Hope stared in shock at the room as Celestia smiled and then nudged her towards the bedroom; Hope took the first few steps into the bedroom and jaw dropped at the large bed and room that had been decorated in tasteful garnet red and dark gold. Hope sat down hard as she tried to not to cry at the overwhelming feelings she had, Celestia looked worried while Aizen sighed and quickly hugged his lover the best he could as he softly said to Celestia "She's just overwhelmed at the moment, the people she had to live with after her mother's death were not kind to her and always told her what they really thought of her parents to her face."

Celestia stiffened as sh remembered the doctor's report on her niece and let out a small growl as she had pretty good idea what was said, Hope then shook her head and apologized for blanking out like she had. Celestia made to tell her it was nothing when Blueblood appeared and said "Aunt Celestia, why haven't you kicked those brats out or placed them with a foster family!"

Aizen rolled his eyes and said just loud enough for Celestia and Hope to hear "Great, it's the uptight blowhard from before..."

Hope had to bite her lip to keep from laughing while Celestia tried hard not to smile at the accurate description of her nephew; Celestia then told Blueblood "You have no right to talk about My Niece and her coltfriend like that! Far as I'm concerned, they stay and you are not to harm them or even talk to them until I know you can control your temper!"

Blueblood nodded then ran with his tail between his legs at his Aunt's fury, once the uppity stallion was gone; they all started laughing at the look that he had on his face when he left. Aizen and Hope were then asked by Celestia "Are you two hungry?"

The lovers nodded and followed the princess out of the room to the dining room, Celestia smiled as they talked while waiting for Supper to be served and learned about her Niece's magical education. Supper was soon served and they enjoyed the comfortable silence when Hope asked a question that made her aunt sad, "Auntie Celestia? You said Mom and Aunt Masaki were your younger twin sisters and they were the middle siblings...but who is the youngest sister?"

Celestia sighed and then explained the story of why her Aunt Luna wasn't there to meet her, Hope had a look of understanding as she said "It's no fun to be ignored by everyone or have rumors spread about you..."

Celestia saw just how old her niece was in the ways of the world and sighed as she said "There isn't a day that goes by that I regret for sealing her in the moon. I miss her so much..."

Hope smiled at her and said "I'm sure she misses you too..."

Aizen smiled as the two bonded through talking and then continued to eat, Celestia had to admit that Aizen was a perfect gentleman and was a perfect match for her Niece if what her magic was telling was true. She then noticed both of them yawning and smiled as she said "I think it would be best for an early bedtime for all of us."

The two foals nodded and followed her back to the quarters she had given them, Hope and Aizen quickly got into the bed where they cuddled up to each other to Celestia's amusement. She nuzzled both of them as she wished them a good sleep then gently tiptoed out of the room, the two foals didn't even notice as they were fast asleep and content to be near each other...

The next month passed quickly as the Summer Sun celebration was nearly upon them, by this time, Hope and Aizen had been introduced to many of the ponies in the palace including Twilight Sparkle, Celestia's personal Student and Spike the Baby dragon. Aizen and Hope found Twilight to be a sweet mare that was always willing to help them find a book to read and Spike was fun to talk to when they were bored.

Celestia smiled as Hope came running in with Aizen into the throne room, she chuckled and smiled as Hope asked "Auntie Celestia? Are Sousuke and I coming with you to Ponyville for the ceremony?"

Celestia nodded with a smile but inside she was worried as the eve of the ceremony would be the time that Nightmare moon would be released. She knew her Little Niece could handle herself as could Aizen but she was still worried about them being there, it was also Hope's royal debut to the rest of the kingdom and she knew Hope was nervous and excited for it. Celestia then smiled at her niece who was talking excitedly to Aizen who was chuckling, she then told them to go get ready for the trip to Ponyville because it would take them at least a day to get there by carriage. Hope nodded and trotted out of the room with Aizen following so they could pack...

The next day...

They arrived outside of town where they meet the mayor who looked surprised to see Hope and Aizen standing beside the princess but smiled as she led them to the building where the ceremony would be held. About two hours later, Hope and Aizen were bored as the "adults" talked and then Celestia smiled as she told them to hide their wings and go get an ice cream cone while she and the others finished talking. Hope's eyes lit up along with Aizen's and they nodded as Hope asked if Celestia wanted one that they could bring back for her, Celestia smiled and thanked her for the gesture but she was fine and it was their treat for the day. Aizen quickly used an illusion to hide his and Hope's wings before they raced out of the building, they soon found the ice cream parlor and ordered their favorites. The shop owner smiled and handed them the cones while Hope passed him the money, they then sat down at a window table and began to lick at the sweet treat. They soon finished and headed for the building they had left Celestia in; they made it just as Celestia was about to send a guard to look for them. Celestia smiled as they trotted over to her and she gently nuzzled Hope who nuzzled her back, Aizen and Hope then watched from the balcony where no one noticed them as Ponies ran around getting the place ready for the ceremony.

Hope was shaking as she heard her and her Aunt's introduction and then noticed her Aunt was missing at the last moment, the curtain flew open to reveal Hope standing there looking scared but then a blue mist suddenly appeared and a Pitch black mare with a Moon symbol on her flank appeared! Hope was petrified as the mare addressed the Ponies below then turned as she noticed Aizen run over to his lover and stand protectively in front of her; Hope blinked as she saw the mare start when she looked into Hope's eyes and whispered "Tigerlily?"

Aizen and Hope then found themselves wrapped in a bubble they couldn't break as Nightmare Moon made her escape with them in tow, Aizen nuzzled Hope was they watched the forest below whizz by and they noticed that they were descending to the ruins of an old castle. Nightmare Moon entered the castle then gently placed the bubble on the ground where it popped, she then had Hope come towards her and said "Who are you child? Why do you remind me of Tigerlily, My sister?"

Hope looked at the mare and could see the want for answers in her eyes, Hope then explained everything as Nightmare moon listened in disbelief. The mare couldn't deny the truth when it was staring at her with fear and Nightmare Moon gently nuzzled Hope as the small filly yawned, the older mare looked over at Aizen as she lay down and said "It's best if you two get some sleep while you can..."

Aizen blinked then walked over to cuddle with Hope was curled up to the Older Alicorn's side, Aizen and Hope were soon fast asleep as Nightmare Moon looked at her niece. She then turned to trying to stop Twilight and the group of Ponies that was with the young mare, she watched through her mist as they got through every challenge she had set before them and softly growled. Nightmare moon then gently eased her body from the two foals that were still asleep and went to deal with Twilight...

Twilight shook her head as she blinked from the bright light that had surrounded her and the Elements of Harmony, she then noticed she was in an entirely different part of the castle and quickly looked around. Twilight blinked as she saw Hope and Aizen sleeping peacefully in a bubble like dome, she then shook her head and began to focus on starting the Elements of Harmony up. Nightmare Moon then attacked her and then destroyed the spheres that held the Elements of Harmony, at the this point, Hope and Aizen woke up because of the noise and saw the group of ponies that came with Twilight, run into the room.

Twilight and the others then used the elements of harmony to defeat Nightmare Moon, the bubble that kept the two Lovers safe then popped as Hope ran over to her Aunt who was lying on the ground in her normal form. Aizen noticed Celestia was talking to Twilight at the moment then headed to his lover's side as she tried to wake up Luna. Celestia then walked over as Luna woke up and extended a hoof to help her off the floor when Luna was suddenly hugging her sister and apologizing for everything. Hope watched as her Aunts reunited after so long apart with a smile, Aizen smiled at Hope then noticed a sad look come into her eyes causing him to ask "Hope...What's wrong?"

"I miss Ichigo and the others..."

Aizen's eyes became sad as he also missed the others then he nuzzled his lover as he said "We'll figure something out...I promise."

Hope smiled at him and nodded as Celestia then told them that it was time to head back to Ponyville, Hope trotted over with Aizen and then they were taken back to Ponyville through a teleportation spell...

The celebration was pretty big as Hope watched her Aunts get greeted by the village when Celestia got a mischievous smile and called out "As you know, Last night was also the royal debut of a member of the Royal family, May I asked My Niece Hope to come up here?"

Hope could feel her cheeks burning in embarrassment as she trotted past every one and stood next to her Aunts while looking nervously at the crowd. All the ponies went "Awww" as Hope shyly ducked her head from the staring; Celestia then smiled and nuzzled her niece to make her feel better as the Ponies then proceeded to Party!

Meanwhile, back in the human world/Dimension...

Kisuke sighed as he tried to figure out just what spells was exactly used on Aizen and Hope, he also had to figure out to separate the two spells so that he could that in case he figured it out...they wouldn't wind up in the same state as Aizen and Hope. Kisuke's thoughts then turned to the Kurosaki children; they were taking the blow of Losing Hope really hard, Ichigo had gone back to barely smiling while the twins went about everyday life normally but they were crying themselves to sleep at night. Kisuke knew he had to figure this soon when he was jolted out of his thoughts by a knock on the door, it opened and Gin stepped in with his own copy of notes on the spells since he was helping Kisuke.

Kisuke smiled tiredly at the Fox like captain and said "Have you had any luck? I certainly haven't..."

Gin just smiled and said "I did...the spells have to be separated by energy type, Magic and reiatsu. It seems the first spell was ancient inter-dimensional travel Kidou and the second spell was a Wizarding De-aging spell."

Kisuke twitched at hearing the second spell's identity as he tried not to snort in laughter, Gin grinned as he said "Aizen must be pleased about the deaging..."

The two pranksters looked at each other before laughing their asses off and Kisuke choked out "Oh God, Aizen running around as a kid...his reaction would have been priceless!"

Two days later...

Kisuke sighed as everyone argued about who should go through the portal when they all heard above the noise "I'll Volunteer to go!"

Everyone turned and looked at Gin in shock as Rangiku asked her brother figure "Gin, are you sure?"

Gin nodded and said "I know Aizen's reiatsu better then anyone's and where he is, Hope will be there since he wouldn't let her be alone."

Unohana looked at every one as she asked "So it's decided? Gin will be the one to go through the portal?"

The resounding yes made Gin smile as they all headed to a wide open field, Kisuke then fired the spell that then opened the portal and Kisuke said to Gin "Remember, the way to get the dimension they are in, is to focus on Aizen and Hope and the desire to find them."

Gin nodded then walked towards the portal and jumped in...


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Sorry it's taking so long to update my other stories….Rewriting the chapters I lost to that Virus is harder than I thought and will take a bit more time. But I was inspired for this rewrite by the fan made song for MLP called Lullaby for a Princess and a weird yet hilariously cute dream I had; I hope you enjoy this more than the original MLP pony fic I tried to write. KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own MLP, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea and relationship. Please Vote in her Poll and read and review her stories. Fanart is very welcomed to us! Just so you guys know this will be AU!

Ch.3

Gin groaned in pain as he was tossed and bounced through the portal but he kept his focus on Aizen and Hope when he saw a light at the end that looked like sunlight. He kept focusing on His best friend and his little sister figure as he found himself in midair causing him to fail before falling onto the back of a pink pony then hit the ground, Gin groaned in pain as the pink pony looked at him in shock and then started bouncing as she started talking a mile a minute. Gin blinked in amusement then did the same thing to the surprise of the other ponies that were watching the strange pony that fell out of what looked to be a portal. Pinkie Pie stopped talking out of shock at hearing Gin do her little trick then squealed as she said "I know! Twilight can help you; she might know where your friends are!"

She helped him when Gin noticed his body had changed to match the citizens of this dimension, his coat was a dark silver with his mane and tail were their normal Silvery white. He then noticed a picture of something on his flank but really didn't care as he followed the friendly pink mare to what seemed to be a Library, Pinkie Pie then realized she didn't know the Stallion's name and turned to ask him. Gin blinked in amusement and then told her "The name Is Gin Ichimaru, pleasure to meet you, Miss...?"

"Pinkie Pie, it's just Pinkie Pie."

Gin grinned and said "Well ok, it's Just Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie Pie stopped as she realized what he had said and started giggling as she then continued to led him into the Library, she called for Twilight who came out of the back room and stopped at seeing the dark silver stallion with cutie mark of a joke book with a smiling kitsune on the cover. She blinked as the strange Unicorn pony who looked like his eyes were closed then said "Pinkie Pie said you might be able to help with my search for two certain people, Miss Twilight."

Twilight looked surprised then asked Pinkie Pie where she had found the stallion, Pinkie Pie told her with some input from Gin causing Twilight to think about where she heard the names Aizen and Hope before. Spike then said "Isn't that the names of Princess Celestia's niece and her coltfriend?"

Twilight went wide eyed and quickly got Spike to write a letter to the Princess about Gin looking for Hope and Aizen, she then offered him something to eat while they waited for the reply. Gin politely accepted as Pinkie asked to join and Twilight nodded to her friend with a smile, Twilight had to laugh about ten minutes later because Pinkie Pie had found someone who shared her love of harmless pranks and Gin was telling Pinkie pie about some of his favorites that he had pulled on people.

Meanwhile...

Celestia and Luna read the letter from Twilight when they heard Blueblood scream in rage and the sounds of somebody getting chased by the Prince, Luna quickly went to defuse the situation and found Blueblood just as He back handed Hope across the muzzle and yelling at her for not paying attention while painting. Luna was furious and quickly used the Royal Canterlot voice on him, "BLUEBLOOD, WHAT DID MY SISTER TELL YOU ABOUT STAYING AWAY FROM HOPE AND AIZEN! YOU'RE LUCKY THAT HOPE IS SUCH FORGIVING FOAL DESPITE HER PAST OF ABUSE WITH THE PEOPLE SHE HAD BEEN LEFT WITH!"

Blueblood looked scared as Celestia came out to see why Luna was yelling at their nephew and noticed the bruised Muzzle her young Niece had, Celestia went off like a bomb on Blueblood as Luna quickly noticed all the yelling was causing Hope to cry softly in fear. Luna quickly lay next to the crying Foal and nuzzled her as she whispered "Shush, Big sister isn't mad at you... she's mad at Blueblood for hurting you."

Luna then found herself with a crying foal as Hope buried herself into Luna's side, Luna wrapped a wing around Hope and nuzzled her again as Aizen came running into the area with anger burning in his eyes. Celestia barely noticed the glow of Aizen's horn and was startled when Blueblood started acting like a scared little colt about to be hit, she noticed Aizen looking smug as he walked past the Stallion and promptly nuzzled Hope lovingly as her crying faded to sniffles. Celestia then walked over and asked "Sousuke...What did you do to Blueblood for him to act like a young colt?"

Aizen blushed and then said "I used my abilities over illusions that fool all the senses as well as the mind to make him feel what it's like to be in Hope's shoes through the abuse she suffered."

Celestia actually started laughing and said "That is actually quite fitting for a punishment."

Luna then asked "When will the illusion wear off?"

Sousuke then smirked and said "About a day or two..."

Luna giggled evilly at that comment along with Celestia who then healed the bruise on Hope's muzzle; Luna then remembered the letter and looked at Celestia as she said "Big Sister, we should tell them about the letter that we got from Twilight."

Celestia thanked Luna for reminding her and then told Aizen and Hope about the Stallion that was looking for them that and was going by the Name, Gin Ichimaru. They watched as Hope's eyes lit up and Aizen grinned causing Celestia to ask "You really know him?"

Hope nodded and said "Gin is Sousuke's best friend and he's like a big brother to me, I wonder how he got here though..."

Celestia then smiled and said "We'll send a carriage for him so he can come here, alright?"

The two foals thanked her happily as Celestia headed to get the Carriage sent to Ponyville, Luna then lead the two away from Blueblood so they spend some time together before Gin would arrive...

Meanwhile, in Ponyville...

Pinkie Pie was really happy to have met Gin, He had a sense of humor that matched hers and he was very kind and handsome. Just then Twilight walked in with a letter from the Princess and told them that a carriage for Gin would soon be there to take him to the palace so the Princess could talk to him. Pinkie looked a little sad at that as Gin stood up and thanked both of them for their help, He noticed the hidden sadness in Pinkie's eyes and gave her a gentle nudge as he said "Something tells me you'll see me again sooner than later, I promise."

Pinkie nodded happily as the two mares walked Gin outside to the carriage, he quickly stepped inside the carriage and waved to Pinkie Pie as the Pegasi pulling the carriage then took off and flew in the direction of Canterlot. Pinkie ran under the carriage as Gin waved to her and Pinkie yelled "You better keep that Promise, Gin!"

Gin smiled as Pinkie Pie stopped running and continued waving until he couldn't see her anymore; he pulled back inside and watched the clouds go by until they landed...

Luna was wondering what Gin looked like when she saw the dark silver Unicorn pony step out and she smiled as she said "You must be Gin...I'm Princess Luna. If you could follow me please, I'll take you to my sister."

Gin nodded and thanked her as they walked into the palace and up to the throne room; Celestia was waiting quietly as Gin was shown into the room by Luna and waited until he was close enough to hear her voice on a normal level. Celestia ordered all the ponies in the throne room to leave and then looked at Gin once they left and said "I'm afraid before you can see Sousuke and Hope...you should know some things we had found out about Hope's Mother and her mother's twin sister."

Gin listened in shock as everything was explained to him and Gin then sighed as he said "Ichigo and his little sisters will be surprised by this news, all their mother would or could tell them before she also died was that her and Lily were adopted into the Evans Family..."

Celestia sighed sadly at hearing that then realized he had said something about her other nieces and her Nephew being able to receive the news of what she had told Gin. She asked Gin how that would be possible and he asked if she had an unused room where no one would go with her permission, Celestia nodded and then led the Stallion to an unused room that was near Twilight's old room. Gin thanked her then Pulled something out of a Bag around his neck they hadn't noticed and placed it near the wall, Celestia eyed the rather strange looking device then jumped along with Luna as the Device suddenly underwent a growth spurt to reveal it was a large screen with a keyboard and a couple different colored buttons in a large block thing supporting the screen.

Gin had to chuckle as Luna approached it and asked "What is this thing?"

Gin explained it was a special computer that would allow them to communicate with his original dimension and that if they wanted, he would teach them to use it. Luna and Celestia nodded and he gave them a crash course in using the computer, he then asked if they could get Aizen and Hope into the room so that they could also see the others that were worried about them. Luna and her Sister nodded and Luna went to get them, Gin had to choke back a laugh when the two came in and said "Jeez, Sousuke...you certainly are shorter then before..."

"Gin, don't even THINK about making short jokes about me or Hope..."

Gin just laughed then became serious as he said "Everyone has been worried sick about you two..."

Hope then asked "How's Ichigo and the Twins? Are they ok?"

Gin then grinned and said "Why don't we find out right now?"

He then fired up the computer and clicked on the chat Button that would connect them to the Human Dimension, They watched as the meeting room for the Gotei 13 came in to view and Gin called out "Hey is anyone watching the computer like they're supposed to?"

Kira then popped up and stared as he said "Captain...is that you?"

Gin nodded and told him to grab the others because he had found Aizen and Hope; Kira nodded then took off to the head Captain's office to tell Unohana...

Ten minutes later...

All of Gotei 13, their vice-captains, Ichigo and His family were standing in front of the computer; Ichigo was the one to ask "Gin, where's Hope and Aizen? I don't see them..."

Hope sighed along with Aizen as the two Princesses quickly created two stools for the Lovers to stand on and lifted them up on to the stools; Ichigo stared for about three minutes then started laughing his ass off as he said "OMG, You're foals!"

Hope face hoofed as she tried not to groan then said "Ichigo Kurosaki, you better quit laughing! This is Serious!"

Ichigo managed to stop and apologized for laughing as he asked if they were ok, Hope nodded and told him "The only bad thing is that the Deaging spell is permanent..."

Ichigo winced at that then noticed the other two ponies that were staring in shock at them; He then asked who they were and Gin asked Isshin "Isshin did Lily or Masaki ever mention where they came from before they were adopted by the Evans Family?"

Isshin thought hard and said "Masaki and Lily couldn't remember anything before they were adopted...why are you asking?"

Gin explained with Hope's help about what the two princesses had found out about Hope and Ichigo's eyes went wide at hearing the news, the twins were shocked as Isshin said "Your Highnesses...Are you sure?"

Celestia nodded and said "We had a blood test done with Hope's permission and she is directly related to me and Luna through her mother."

Isshin then chuckled softly and said "Never would have thought Masaki was a princess from another dimension..."

They then all talked while answering questions that each party had for each other, Celestia then noticed Hope, Aizen and the twins were getting tired and said "Perhaps we should continue this tomorrow, I'm sure everyone is tired and ready to sleep."

Unohana agreed with a soft smile and the two parties wished each other good night before the computer screen went black. Gin was then shown to a guest room for the night by Celestia and they wished each other a good night before he fell asleep. Celestia sighed as she walked down the hall to her room where she thought about all she had learned today, she then heard a knock on the door and called for whoever it was to come in. She looked up at seeing her Sister and smiled as she asked "You look like you're in deep thought, Luna...care to share?"

Luna looked up at her sister and said "I don't like the sound of those two Shingami they told us about, that are in prison. Something tells me they are going to do something drastic..."

Celestia sighed and said "Until it happens, there is nothing we can really do..."

Luna nodded as she was unaware that her feelings were going to be coming true sooner then later...

The next day...

Gin yawned as he woke up to a knock on the door; he called for whoever it was to come in and noticed a servant coming in. He was then told that the servant had been sent to show him to the dining room, Gin thanked the earth pony then followed the Pony to the dining room where Aizen, Celestia, Hope and Luna were waiting. He bowed to Luna and Celestia who both nodded as he was shown to a seat and breakfast was served, the conversation revolved around the others that they had met yesterday when Gin asked something strange suddenly "Your Highness...I was wondering if it would be possible for me to stay in Ponyville as for some reason the Portals seem to gravitate towards that area..."

Aizen took one look at Gin and said "There's also another reason behind your request, isn't there?"

Hope saw the way her older brother figure blushed and grinned as she said "You met someone, didn't you?"

"Her name's Pinkie Pie..."

Hope started giggling like mad as Aizen raised an eyebrow and said in amusement "You fell for the Bearer of the Element of Laughter?"

Hope then smiled at a beet red Gin and said "Well, I think it's a good match, actually...they both have a love of pranks and other interests."

Celestia smiled as she got an Idea and said "Well I have an idea...I know you and Sousuke are bored in the Castle when me and Luna are busy, why don't I send all three of you to "help" Twilight Sparkle with her studies on friendship? You three can come on the weekends to the castle so you can talk to the others."

Luna then spoke up and said "Aizen, Hope...at your current age though, you'll have to go to school."

Aizen and Hope looked at each other then said together "We can live with that...It will teach us more from the Perspective from Ponies who are born and raised in this Dimension..."

Celestia smiled and nodded as she said "Then it's settled, I'll contact Twilight after breakfast."

Two hours later...

Gin and the two lovers were soon on their way to Ponyville where Twilight greeted them happily; Gin then helped her get the two Foals settled into their shared room before asking where Pinkie Pie lived. Twilight looked surprised and told him where Pinkie lived when they both heard Aizen call out in a teasing tone "Don't forget to take some Flowers, Gin!"

Gin turned red as Twilight looked highly amused, then got in on the joke by conjuring up some Pink roses that had no thorns, wrapped in a soft yellow tissue paper. Gin gently picked up the roses after saying that he could take a hint and headed for the door; he trotted to the bakery and entered. He asked to talk to Pinkie Pie and she came down just after he picked up the flowers, her eyes went wide as he walked over and gave her the flowers then said "I told you that I would be back..."


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: Sorry it's taking so long to update my other stories….Rewriting the chapters I lost to that Virus is harder than I thought and will take a bit more time. But I was inspired for this rewrite by the fan made song for MLP called Lullaby for a Princess and a weird yet hilariously cute dream I had; I hope you enjoy this more than the original MLP pony fic I tried to write. KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own MLP, Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea and relationship. Please Vote in her Poll and read and review her stories. Fanart is very welcomed to us! Just so you guys know this will be AU!

Ch.4

One week later...

Gin and Pinkie's relationship was going great and Gin had asked her to be his date to the Gala at the palace, Pinkie had surprised him by kissing him and yelling yes causing the Stallion to walk around in a happy daze for about two hours. Hope had laughed herself silly when she found out what his reaction had been while Aizen filed it away for blackmail later.

Today was the day of the Gala and the two foals were being bathed so that Rarity could do their manes and Tails for the Gala, Gin was patiently waiting outside the girls to finish as he entertained Spike in the lobby when heard Aizen's voice say in Japanese "This is embarrassing...I feel like a living dress up doll."

Gin chuckled at that as he knew Aizen HATED getting fitted for clothes that were for fancy gatherings, inside the room, Hope nuzzled her lover and said "Don't worry Sousuke, it will be over soon."

Hope was right and they were soon done, Aizen was wearing a version of his Los Noches outfit that was Black with silver trim while Hope wore a version of Belle's dress from Beauty and the Beast that was a soft emerald trimmed in gold on the bottom of the Skirt and around her waist. They were soon on their way to the Gala where they were met by Princess Celestia; She smiled at her Niece and gave her a quick Nuzzle as she whispered "After the Gala, we'll go talk to Ichigo and the others."

Unknown to the princess, Ichigo and the others would be coming to Equestria much sooner than anyone expected because while Hope and the others were at the Gala...

Human Dimension...

Ichigo cursed softly as him, his friends, his family and the Shingami that supported him which was all the captains except Mayuri, all the vice captains and some of the seated Shingami that he was friends with...were now on the run from Yamamoto. The old head captain somehow broke out of the Maggot's nest and broke out all the other criminals so they could over run the Shingami headquarters and human world, forcing them to run for their lives. Kisuke was going as fast and as carefully as he could to set up the portal so it would go directly to Ponyville without them having to focus on Gin, Aizen and Hope. Ichigo could hear Yamamoto outside the invisible barrier and silencing wards they had put up to keep from being found and prayed to any of the higher beings that Kisuke would be done soon, he then heard a soft cry of relief as Kisuke then said "Everybody through the portal NOW!"

Ichigo was the last one and he grabbed all the notes that Gin and Kisuke had done as he jumped into the closing portal, minutes before Yamamoto broke through the barrier. The resounding scream of fury from Yamamoto made Ichigo smile as he was sent through the dimensional tunnel; about half way down the tunnel...Ichigo began to groan in pain as he felt his body change into that of a pony. He soon tumbled out of the Tunnel in a forest clearing near the edge of the woods and looked up to see the portal closing, Ichigo struggled to stand as his now longer limbs kept getting mixed up. It was Isshin who managed to show Ichigo how to stand up and Ichigo looked around at his loved ones to see what they looked like...

Soi Fon: a navy blue Pegasus mare with black mane and Tail, her cutie mark was a wasp.

Kira: white Earth pony with Pale blonde mane and tail

Unohana: light brown Unicorn mare with braided Dark brown mane and tail, Cutie mark was a healer's cross.

Hanataro: Dark purple Pegasus Stallion with Brown man and tail, Cutie mark was a Dove.

Momo: Peach Unicorn mare with Black mane and tail, Cutie mark was a fireball

Shinji: dark blonde Pegasus Stallion with light blonde mane and Tail, Cutie mark was a picture of his sword.

Byakuya: Pure black Pegasus Stallion with three streaks of white in his mane, Cutie mark was his sword surrounded by Cherry Blossoms.

Renji: Dark blood red Earth Pony Stallion, his Tattoos as black markings with ruby red mane and tail, Cutie mark was his Zanpakutou spirit.

Komamura: light brown Earth pony Stallion with cream colored Mane and Tail, Cutie mark was a wolf

Iba: Silver Earth pony Stallion with Black Mane and Tail, Cutie mark was a cat on fire and the kanji _shōfuku_ (inviting luck).

Kyoraku: Pale yellow Earth pony Stallion with brown mane and tail, Cutie mark was his swords in Shikai state in an X.

Nanao: Light Violet Pegasus Pony mare with black mane and tail. Cutie mark was a book and quill.

Hisagi: Tan earth pony Stallion with Black mane and tail, had his tattoos as facial markings. Cutie mark was a larger 69 with an explosion in the back ground.

Toushiro: Icy blue Pegasus pony colt with a White Mane and Tail, Cutie mark was a black cloud with snow falling.

Rangiku: white earth pony mare with Strawberry blonde Mane and tail, Cutie mark was a Sake bottle and cup.

Kenpachi: Dark grey Pegasus pony Stallion with Spiky Black Mane and Tail, Cutie mark was a large hammer and his sword crossed in an X.

Yachiru: a dark rose pink Pegasus pony Filly with Cherry blossom Pink Man and tail, Cutie mark was a picture of Candy.

Ikkaku: Red earth pony Stallion with short black mane and tail, Cutie mark was a Sansetsukon

Yumichika: Azure blue unicorn pony Stallion with Black mane and tail, his scarf is still around his neck. Cutie mark was the Flowers from his Shikai.

Nemu: light bay earth pony mare with Black mane and tail, Cutie mark was the kanji for 12

Ukitake: Pure white Pegasus pony Stallion, Cutie mark was a Bonsai tree.

Rukia: Dark purple Unicorn pony with Silvery white stocking, blaze and a Black Mane and tail, Cutie mark was a large Snow flake.

Orihime: light sunset orange Unicorn pony with slightly darker Sunset orange mane and tail, she had her hairpins in her mane and her Cutie Mark was the shape and color of her Hairpins with a tiny gothic four in the middle.

Chad: bay Earth pony Stallion with dark brown mane and tail, Cutie mark was a shield and sword

Uryu: White Unicorn Pony Stallion with Royal Blue Mane and tail, Cutie mark was a bow and arrow.

Ulquiorra: Black and white Pegasus pony with black mane and tail, Cutie mark was Orihime's hair pins around a Large Gothic 4

Grimmjow: Sky blue Earth pony with darker Sky blue mane and tail, cutie mark was a Panther's paw print

Isshin: Pure Black Alicorn pony Stallion, cutie mark was a Doctor's coat

Kisuke: Green Unicorn Pony Stallion with blonde mane and tail, Cutie mark was a beaker filled with Red liquid.

Yoruichi: Dark tan Pegasus pony mare with Purple Mane and tail, Cutie mark was a cat

Karin: firey red Alicorn pony Filly with Black mane and tail streaked with red, Cutie Mark was a white and gold Flame surrounding a Dragon

Yuzu: Ocean Blue Alicorn Pony Filly with light brown mane and tail streaked with light blue, Cutie mark was a Bowl of water with a Koi fish

Ichigo then heard Grimmjow laughing once he turned and asked what was so funny, Grimmjow just point to Ichigo's Black flank and Ichigo looked as he tossed his white and orange mane to look at his own cutie mark "OH HELL NO!"

That caused everyone to start laughing at the horrified look on Ichigo's face as he saw the Cutie mark of Black and white flames surrounding a silver shield with a Strawberry on it. Ichigo groaned and said "I just can't get away from the strawberry jokes..."

Meanwhile, in Canterlot...

Blueblood growled softly as he backhanded Aizen and Hope in one go, Hope had just told him that not everybody shared his views on Earth Ponies being nothing but cheap labor with Aizen backing her up. Hope whimpered as the pain registered while everyone stopped and stared at Blueblood who began to look nervous at the Murderous glares he was getting, Gin was furious at Blueblood as he walked over and told Blueblood to lay off the kids. Blueblood then raised himself to full stature as Luna came in with Twilight and Celestia, they watched in shock as Gin literally bucked Blueblood in the face and gave him two black eyes. Celestia was about to ask what happened when Spitfire came over and told her quietly about what happened, Celestia was furious as was Luna and made to approach Blueblood when a Stampede of Animals entered the building and everyone ran from the room.

One hour later...

Hope was in her room softly crying when Celestia entered and walked over to comfort the filly, Celestia had no idea what to say when she heard Hope ask her "Why does Blueblood Hate me so much? Am I really that much of a freak even here?"

Celestia eventually got Hope to calm down and sleep then went to talk with Aizen and Gin about what Hope said. She entered the infirmary to see Aizen sleeping on a bed while the doctor healed the small cut Blueblood had caused and a slight concussion, Gin and Pinkie Pie standing nearby so she approached him and said "Gin...Hope said something that greatly concerns me. Could you give me some insight on it?"

Gin looked at Pinkie pie who smiled and she nodded in understanding as she went to go visit with Twilight while her new boyfriend talked with the princess, Gin sighed and asked "What was it that she said that has you so upset?"

Celestia told him and Gin growled angrily as he said "If I see Blueblood again before the week is out...He's a dead PONY, Royalty or Not!"

Celestia knew Gin was hard to anger from her talks with him so she knew it was serious, Gin then asked her "Has Hope told you ANYTHING about what Lily and Masaki's adoptive Sister and her family did to her?"

Celestia shook her head and said "Every time I approach her about it, she changes the subject."

Gin then asked that she get Luna so he would be able to tell them both without repeating himself, Celestia nodded and hurried to grab her sister and took Gin and Luna into a soundproofed room. Gin and the two Princesses came out about two hours later with Luna crying and Celestia in a stone cold fury as tears slipped down her cheeks, Celestia excused herself to deal with Blueblood and hurried off while Luna went to go check on Hope since Aizen had to stay in the Infirmary just in case.

Gin watched the Princesses go then went to find Pinkie Pie and the others with a sigh, he soon found them and Pinkie noticed he wasn't smiling like he usually did. She took him aside and asked what was wrong with a gentle smile; he softly told Pinkie that he just had to tell the Princesses something that was incredibly hard for him to do about Hope. Pinkie smiled and didn't push him for details as she kissed him and then bounced excitedly around him, Gin chuckled then followed her into the room where Twilight and the others were staying until they went home in the morning...

The next day...

Celestia smirked as she walked past Blueblood's room when the General of the Royal guard woke Blueblood up with a bugle call to start his punishment. She had to admit she should have thought of having him trained just like a normal royal guard before as a punishment, far as she was concerned...the next two weeks would be fun because Blueblood was not to be treated like a Prince at all during his time with the royal guard. He would be treated just like anybody else by the servants and Guards until his punishment was over, just then she was startled out of her thoughts by a guard who said "your Highness, a Large mixed group of strange ponies have been spotted heading towards Ponyville and four Alicorns are with them..."

Celestia looked surprised and then told the Guard to take a squad and retrieve the group to bring them to Canterlot; the guard bowed then paused and said "Your highness...Thank you for letting us take your nephew down a few pegs."

Celestia laughed and told that the Royal guard was very welcomed before they both continued on their way...

Meanwhile...

Ichigo was tired as they all continued walking towards the distant town they could see, he sighed as Karin said "I'm starting to get hungry, Ichi-ni-chan..."

Isshin looked at her and said "I'm sure all of us are starting to get a little hungry, Karin. But it would be best to get to the town first and figure out where to go from there."

Karin and the others sighed as they knew Isshin was right and continued walking when Isshin and Unohana suddenly stopped causing the others to stop; Ichigo looked at the armor wearing Ponies in front of them. One armor wearing pony that had a white coat and a Moderate sapphire blue with cerulean and dark phthalo blue mane and tail then stepped out and said "We were asked to take all of you to Canterlot to meet with Princess Celestia..."

Isshin nodded and thanked the Pony who introduced himself as Shining Armor, Ichigo and his Sisters were soon loaded into the last carriage with Shining Armor riding with them. Shining Armor smiled as both Fillies fell asleep while cuddling to the older Alicorn, Shining Armor then asked "So are both of them your Little sisters?"

Ichigo smiled proudly and nodded as he said "Karin and Yuzu are 5 years younger than me."

Shining chuckled and said "Looks like me and you are in the same boat, my little Sister Twilight Sparkle maybe old enough to be on her own now but she'll always be my baby sister..."

Ichigo then said "My mom always told me before she died that Older Siblings exist to protect the Younger ones and I live by that creed to this day when it comes to my sisters."

Shining grinned and said "Good creed to live by for your family."

The two older brothers then exchanged stories about different aspects of their lives as big brothers all the way to Canterlot, Ichigo and Shining then gently woke the twins and got them out of the carriage before Shining said goodbye. They watched as the stallion walked off to get back on duty then followed their guide for their entire group to the throne room...


End file.
